FIG. 6 shows a conventional fan blade 20 and the motor casing 10 of a ceiling fan, the motor casing 10 having a plurality of pairs of holes 11 defined therethrough and each of the blade brackets 21 of the fan blades 20 has two apertures 22 so that bolts 12 extend through the two apertures 22 and engage with the holes 11 in the motor casing 10. It takes time to assemble each of the fan blades 20 to the motor casing 10 and requires a lot of bolts 12. Besides, when the users want to clean these fan blades 20, the bolts 12 have to be loosened one by one. Furthermore, when engaging the bolts 12 with the holes 11, some of the bolts 12 could be positioned inclinedly, and this will make the fan blades 20 to be located at unexpected positions which could affect the balance of the fan blades.
The present invention intends to provide a simple structure to connect fan blades to the motor casing without using bolts. Therefore, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional engagement of the fan blade brackets and the engaging ring on the motor casing.